


A Poet's Attire

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Jean Prouvaire, Embroidery, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genderqueer Jean Prouvaire, Other, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: Still, Jehan dresses in their most beloved floral skirts, their hair put up in a messy bun while the strands of it are decorated with withered flowers.





	

The pretty poet, the oversensitive, the cry-baby and so many other names they had been called time and time again.  
Still, Jehan dresses in their most beloved floral skirts, their hair put up in a messy bun while the strands of it are decorated with withered flowers. They walk and sometimes even dance around the streets of their beloved city, their head held high, proudly wearing their favourite Doc Martens, once painted by one of their closest friends with realistic-looking little skulls.   
  
These items of clothes combined with their partner’s old leather jacket who had choosen said jacket especially for them were amongst their favourite outfits. Even their partner loved to see them in that combination, not that Montparnasse would ever admit to such a thing, precisely because he kept insisting Jehan did not have one fashionable bone in their body.  
Jehan just loved the beautiful patches as well as the mostly political phrases their partner had embroidered onto it by hand, even asked them which ones they would like to wear most publically.   
  
Jehan has and always had a heart full of love and they refuse to see it as something bad or even shameful. Emotions are art, showing them is a portrait of a person’s very soul. Thus, they laugh, cry and overall just feel openly.  
  
But sometimes, only once in a while, even the nicest smile and wishing such mean-spirited people a lovely day is not enough to startle them into keeping quiet. Jehan does not care if people insult them.

However, as soon as people attack their friends, their partner, in short the people they loved most, they did not shy away from revealing their biting arguments, quite literally.


End file.
